Ark 8 Episode 27: A mission i wont fail!
((((http://youtu.be/_veOIvMWazU)))"...This is not good." She said standing in a world of clouds and beautiful skies. Watching down at the shinto realm earth through a large pool of water. "...."The Goddess... Amaterasu. (天照), Amaterasu-ōmikami (天照大神／天照大御神?) or Ōhirume-no-muchi-no-kami (大日孁貴神) is a part of the Japanese myth cycle and also a major deity of the Shinto religion. She is the goddess of the sun, but also of the universe. The name Amaterasu derived from Amateru meaning "shining in heaven." The meaning of her whole name, Amaterasu-ōmikami, is "the great august kami (Gama or God) who shines in the heaven". The Emperor of Japan is said to be a direct descendant of Amaterasu. Amaterasu, was born from the left eye socket of a male creator kami named Izanagi. Izanagi and his female companion Izanami are the original two kami. They joined together in union to create the entire cosmos, particularly the islands of Japan. Izinami died giving birth to the fire kami. Izinagi underwent a purification ritual after his mate's death; during that ritual, Amaterasu was born from his eye socket. Amaterasu is, of all Shinto gods. She crossed her arms. " Kiken, has placed a seal so powerful upon the realm of earth. That us gods cannot persnally interfer. Though we knew this day was coming. It was only a matter of time.." ((http://youtu.be/_veOIvMWazU)) She began to pace around the room. "...Xiao..." She said in a low tone. A burst of Solar energy appeared before her. On his right knee a young boy with blonde hair stood before her. Wearing modern clothing dispite being of this realm. He slowly rose to his goddess who towered him compltely. Bowing she'd raise her hand for him to stand. " You know why i have summonded you here." She said to him. And he nodded. " Yes. I have been... waiting for this day..." She nodded and began to speak when... ((https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uZMrCgJNCIo)) Xiao had glomped himself onto her breast. Breathing heavily. " OH GODDESS AMATERASU! IVE BEEN WAITING FOR THIS DAY SINCE YOU MADE ME YOUR CHAMPION!" The goddess looked down, a bright blush burning acorss her face as she stood there speechless. " X-Xiao!" " Shhh my goddess, you dont have to say another word! I understand. I truly and honestly do! Dont you worry. I promise that Xiao will prove to you that he is your champion... And Beat your godly cunt into a slab of meat!" He said laughing sadistically before she punched him so hard that he skipped across the ground with a million rolls before he landed on the other side of her realm. ((https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=e8FdBaNLC8s)) Her eyebrow twitching her hand was smoking from the force of the punch. " YOU IDOIT! FOR THE MILLIONTH TIME! YOUR NEVER GOING TO HAVE YOUR WAY WITH ME!" Xiao floated above her head. " C'mon dont say... 'NEVER'. I mean you havent given out ever since you and Mr King Yomi had a thing. I told ya Bad boys werent your thing you need a real man." She faceplamed running his fingers through her dark locks. " WILL YOU STAY FOCUSED!" " Anything for you my love." He said floating back to her giving her a thumbs up as he waited for instruction. "...Xiao. Kiken has showed face. He is the one behind the Rise of the ONigami..." Xiao grimanced. " If he's behind it. Then Keyome was right..." He said putting his hands behind his head. " Man i miss Keyo..." He said sighing. " Still havent been able to find him?" Xiao shook his head. " Uh-uh..." He said rubbing the back of his neck. Amaterasu sighed and closed her eyes. " You must seek out the Outsiders of legend. And get them to help you find him. He's the only one that will be able to break Keyth of his curse." Xiao nodded and placed his right hand in his leather jacket. "Alright,so ya want me to find the super friends. And bring em together to help find Keyo. Ive been looking for over a 100 years. What makes you think they can help me, go where i havent..." Time in the shinto realm is odd. For every year in reality is 100 years here. ((https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_8OaiTN1K0E)) Amaterasu smiled and looked out at the sun. " Because. They are our only hope. And i Believe in them.." Xiao blushed and looked down at the pond of water before them. Showing all of the heroes of legend doing all the exploring and adventuring. " I believe... in em to." He said nodding his head. " I promise Amaterasu. I'll go all out to help them do what needs to be done. Dont you worry. As first champion. That makes them all like... my little brothers and sisters right?" She smiled. " Maybe, in a way Xiao but i really dont think thats the ca-" " HELL YEAH!" He said clapping his hands. " Now im really gonna help! Ha Ha! Dont worry guys!" Xiao took off into the air pulling his blacked out circle shades on his face as he dived into the pond. His body going throug a portal and then flying out of a portal from the sky as he soared through the sky. A firey glow emitting from his body. "Big brother XIao's! On his way!" He said taking off further into the sky, zipp zagging gracefully. Amaterasu closed her eyes. " They will be. Our last hope..." She said clenching her hands. " Oh... the Tasanagi's. If i ever knew. That you all would become such tools of destruction... I would have just told you all. That it was Alright... and to have faith but..." She closed her eyes again. "... Its too late." Xiao continued to fly through the bright blue sky a big smile on his face. " This is a mission i wont fail!" Category:Ark 8